


Better Than Fiction

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Even if she may never admit it aloud, Cassandra looks up to the Champion of Kirkwall...until she learns that some of Varric's tall tales are not that fictitious after all.





	Better Than Fiction

“You did _what?”_ Cassandra gasped, eyes wide as she stared at the former Champion of Kirkwall.

Katherine looked up at the Seeker, tankard halfway to her lips and the laughter dying from her eyes as she blinked at the Nevarran woman. “What?”

“You honestly expect me to believe that you ran through Hightown _naked_?”

The redhead snorted, lowering her tankard as she offered up a mischievous grin. “Oh, indeed I did, Seeker. Let me tell you, that was one wild night.” Grin ever widening, she nudged Varric, seated at her side whilst the two reminisced about their Kirkwall misadventures. “Isn’t that right, Varric?”

He chuckled, nodding his agreement. “I believe that was the first time I’d seen you inebriated.”

“You can’t be serious,” Cassandra sighed.

“Unfortunately, I’m deadly serious, Seeker,” Katherine laughed. “Ahh, I know Isabela would never let me hear the end of it. Y’know, I think that was the first time I kissed Anders, too…”

“You actually kissed everyone at the table, Hawke,” Varric pointed out. “You just shoved your tongue down Blondie’s throat.”

“So _that’s_ why Fenris refused to talk to me for a week after that…”

Varric snorted. “I like that you remember being naked in the courtyard, but not that.”

“Well, I remember it because I made some lovely friends in the Templar Order that day,” Katherine laughed. “Ahh...Mother was mortified when they escorted me home…”

Cassandra grimaced. _This_ was the Champion that had held such prominence in Kirkwall? And to think that she and Leliana had considered her for the role of Inquisitor…

Varric laughed again. “Yeah. And I’m pretty sure you traumatized Curly, too. He was one of the Templars that brought you back.”

Katherine’s eyes lit up once more. “That’s right! Oh, man, I haven’t seen him around, yet. You think he’s avoiding me?”

“That would be a reasonable assumption.”

She grinned. “Well, in that case, I really must say hello to ol’ Noodle-Head.” And with that, the former Champion of Kirkwall downed the rest of her tankard, and then pushed away from the table.

Before she left, Katherine winked at Cassandra. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Seeker. I’m going to have to share some more of my exploits with you when I get back. After all…” Her grin spread once again. “Varric left out the really naughty bits in his book.”

At Cassandra’s expression - a mix between shock and horror - Katherine let out one more laugh and finally went on her way.

Once she was gone, Cassandra looked at Varric. “Is she serious?”

The dwarven author chuckled. “To a degree.” He laughed again when she let out a long-suffering sigh.


End file.
